maddy goes home
by wolfblood98
Summary: Heyy guys I hope u enjoy its set 1 year after maddy and her family leave stoneybridge this is my first fan fiction PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT XX THANKS kik me and give me ideas LBIRDY123
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 going home

It had been a year since maddy and her family left stoneybridge and maddy was severely depressed and had been since she left, maddy was now best friends with jana and her pack, and had gained her trust.

Jana- maddy I think its time you returned to stoneybridge

Maddy- what jana I cant what about Dr . whitewood and Liam

Jana- mads i went to stoney bridge last week and seen tom and shannon they said Dr . whitewood and Liam had left they said they gone away but no one knws where, liams family and all of Dr. Whitewoods files and documents had been destroyed

Maddy- oh my god ...

After a long pause jana was worried about maddy because she hadn't spoken in over 3 minutes, she was just staring at the floor

Jana- maddy ... maddy are you ok

Maddy- yea ummmmm wow ...when can we leave.. oh wait I have to tell mam and dad

Jana- I've already told them and they have agreed to leave on sunday

It was saturday and Maddy had gone to her mum and dad and said to them she was worried about going back to stoneybridge

Maddy- mam, dad im really worried about going home

Emma- oh dont worry babes, what are you worried about anyway

Maddy- I'm really worried about ...about... well what if rhydian doesn't want to speak to me

Dan- oh maddy if rhydian really loved you that much he would be the first one to meet you when we get there

Maddy- dad ... I guess your right, I love you

Dan- I love you to princess

So maddy, emma and dan made there way to stoneybridge and when they got to there old house, the windows and doors were borded up...

Maddy- mam...dad whats going on...

Emma- I dont know pet.. dan go check it out

Dan- ok hold my bag

As dan walked up the the door and with the old key he opened it... the house looked different... it smelt different... he went from the kitchen to the living room disturbing dust on his way and then to his old wood shed... he went back through the house and re opened the front door he shouted to emma and maddy...

Dan- it looks fine everything is where it was when we left but there is quite a thick layer of dust hahaha

Emma- right maddy are you ready, I know this is going to be hard for you having to settle in a home again because I know that being in the wild for so long can effect you.

Maddy - mam im fine seriously I just cant wait to get back in my own bed and have a shower

Suddenly maddys eyes turned red her pupils were so small there looked like pin pricks, she fell to the ground before emma even had time to see her fall

Emma- DAN HELP DAN COME QUICKLY

Dan ran through the door faster than lightning, the first thing he saw was emma cradling maddy in her arms, maddy was laying there with her eyes rolled up muttering something but niether emma or dan could understand a word

Emma- dan whats happening to her, whats wrong

Dan- I dont know

Maddy suddenly sat up screaming then fainted, she woke up on the old couch she had once sat on to watch tv with rhydian.

Maddy- mam... dad

Dan and emma came rushing into the room, both looking at maddy.

Emma- oh my god maddy are you ok

Maddy- yea im fine what happened

Dan- you fainted after you fell and where muttering something

Maddy- oh yes now I remember

Dan- what were you saying did you see anything

Maddy- yeah I remember falling then I saw fire and then I saw... I saw.. rhydian.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 what did I see

Emma- rhydian why did you see rhydian

Maddy-i dont know but he was looking at me and was shaking his head and started to walk away I tryed shouting him but I couldnt I tried I really tried

Maddy burst into tears, dan and emma comforted her whilst she heard the noise of rain hitting the window

Shannon and tom knew maddy and her family were back, jana had told them, and it wouldent be long before rhydian smelt them and started looking for maddy

Maddy- mam.. dad what am I going to say to rhydian

Emma- I dont know babes

There was a knock on the door, dan went to open the door maddy started to panic dan opened the door and there was rhydian soaked from standing in the rain

Dan- rhydian how did you know we were back

Rhydian- I could smell you I senced there was something wrong with maddy I felt a tingle and then without me even trying eolas started working I saw maddy fall and emma was cradling her in her arms I knew I had to come here and find out for myself what was wrong

Dan- you better come in outof the rain do you have some clothes with you

Rhydian- no I came as soon as possible

Dan ok I think I might hav somthing that might fit you

Rhydian- thank you Mr. Smith

Dan- rhydian you dont have to call me Mr. Smith just call me dan

Rhydian- ok sorry, dan

Dan walked rhydian from the front door to the living room where maddy was once again asleep on the sofa, rhydian sat down and was staring at maddy hoping she would wake up

Emma- rhydian I need to tell you something, maddy was worried about coming back she thought you were angry at her

Rhydian- angry at her why in the world would I be angry with her

Emma- I dont know pet but I think you should be alone with her right now she doesnt need the stress of to many people being around her, me and dan are going shopping we need to buy some meat for wednesday... hog roast night hahaha

Rhydian- haha ok ill stay here and look after her whilst your out

Emma ok we'll be back in a few hours

About 20 minutes after emma and dan left maddy woke up and saw rhydian she was shocked to see him, she though she was dreaming

Rhydian- mads mads its ok its me

Maddy- I know its you rhydian but ... why are you here

Rhydian explaned to maddy that her saw her fall and he came asap, maddy jumped up and kissed rhydian, he did not resist he kissed her back, after that it got a little bit out of control they did not split for a second they were to excited about actually seeing each other they rolled around on the floor making out they sat up and undressed each other after about 10 minutes they split apart from one another

Maddy- rhydian I've missed you so much it was to hard not to come back but I knew i had to resist the temptation

Rhydian- its ok I had actually searched for you but I couldent find your scent I couldent find janas scent I felt powerless

Maddy hugged rhydian and rhydian hugged maddy they were both so pleased to see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 agony and upset

Maddy and rhydian started getting redressed every now and then giving each other a kiss, as maddy was looking for her t-shirt emma and dan came through the front door maddy paniced and ran upstairs without her shirt, rhydian quickly put him jeans on and sat on the sofa just as emma and dan walked into the living room

Emma- rhydian wheres maddy

Rhydian- she just went upstairs to get changed

Emma- oh ok I'll go and get started on dinner then, dan is in his old wood shed if you need him,

Whilst rhydian said this maddy was at the top of the stairs listening to what was being said, she quickly ran into her room where all of her things she had left behind were, she rummaged through her draws and found an old pair of gray track suit bottoms and a purple baggy jumper, when she was dressed she ran downstairs put the tv on and sat on the couch next to rhydian

Rhydian- so you heard me tell emma you were getting changed

Maddy- thats the advantage of being a wolfblood

Rhydian- hahaha

Emma- mads, rhydian whilst I was out I saw shannon and tom they said they were going to be at bernies on wednesday around 5 if you want to meet them

Rhydian- maddy do you want to go

Maddy- yeah sure I cant wait to finally see tom and shannon, oh and mam

Emma- yes pet

Maddy- I knows its a stupid question but what day is it

Emma- thats not a stupid question mads, its sunday remember

Maddy- oh yeah, just after being in the wild for so long I lost track of the days

It had just turned 4 o'clock on wednesday maddy and rhydian had set off for bernies, they were running through the woods chasing each other when maddy fell to the ground in agony clutching her tummy

Rhydian- maddy, maddy are you ok

Maddy- *screams* rhydian help me go get mam

Rhydian- I cant just leave you here on your own

Rhydian picked up maddy like a sleeping child and walked as fast as he could back to the house where he put maddy on a patch of grass, banged on the front door and shouted ' emma, dan help... come quickly' , emma and dan came running through the door both looking at maddy screaming in pain, dan picked up maddy and took her inside and put her on the couch, emma kneeled on the flood next to the couch and said to maddy 'mads, pet calm down, I need you to calm down', rhydian was panicing, hands on his head grabbing his golden hair in his fists he started crying wondering what was wrong with maddy

Dan- rhydian calm down, you need to go outside

So rhydian did as he was told followed by dan

Rhydian- dan whats wrong with her whats wrong with maddy

Dan- I dont know rhydian, I dont know

Rhydian still had tears rolling down his face when emma came outside

Emma- rhydian, ... maddys pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 I love you

Rhydian- preg... pregnant, what...

Emma- yes rhydian pregnant, shes asking for you

Rhydian walked through the door to see maddy on the couch under a black fluffy blanket

Rhydian- maddy im so sorry I hate myself for putting you in this mess you've only been back a few days im so sorry

Maddy- rhydian, rhydian stop talking

Maddy stood up and kissed rhydian, she said she wanted them both go upstairs, so maddy went upstairs pulling rhydian behind her, when they got to the top of the stairs, they went into maddy romm where they both fell on the bed and started making out, rhydian pulled off maddys shirt and bra, maddy took of rhydians shirt and jeans, rhydian started kissing maddys neck, whilst rubbing his hands all over her back and arms, maddy was so happy that she was with rhydian

Maddy- rhydian I think I love you I want to spend my life with you

Rhydian- maddy I love you to but im so sorry I got you pregnant, I am going to be a good father I promise

Maddy- I know you will

Maddy and rhydian got redressed, they went downstairs and saw dan and emma sitting in the kitchen eating some bacon and sausages

Maddy- ahhh yesssss meat, rhydian look bacon

Emma- where have you two been

Maddy- ummm we've been ...

Rhydian- we've been upstairs sorting maddy's room

Emma- oh ok, come sit down have some bacon

Maddy sat down at the table but rhydian didnt he went into the living room sat down on the couch with his head in his hands, tears started rolling down his face, maddy got up feom the table and went into the livingroom and sat on the couch next ro rhydian, she niticed he had a tear on his cheek she wiped it off with her thumb and kissed him on the forehead she pulled him up of the couch so he was standing infront of maddy she gave him a big hug and led him into the kitchen where emma and dan were still eating

Dan- rhydian are you ok your eyes are red

Rhydian- yeah dan im... im fine, im just still a little shocked about... ya know

Dan- yeah I know how it feels when emma was pregnant with maddy I got so stressed I ran away for 2 weeks to calm down

Rhydian- really

Emma- really haha, now everyone eat up

Rhydian and maddy shared the last sausage and helped emma with the washing up, when suddenly maddys mobile started ringing in her pocket, maddy wrnt out of the room to answer it, it was shannon asking why maddy and rhydian didnt show up

Shannon- hi maddy its shan I was wondering why you didnt show up today

Maddy- I cant talk right now but I have to tell you something ill tell you soon ok

Shannon- ok bye

Maddy- bye

Maddy put down the phone and went back into the kitchen and emma said' maddy I need to talk to you' so maddy and emma went outside

Emma- mads, im really worried for you and rhydian a thing like a baby can destroy relationships

Maddy- mam you shouldn't be worried me and rhydian are fine, well rhydians still adapting to the idea of beind a father but were fine seriously

Emma-ok pet I belive you, right lets go inside and watch tv

Maddy- ok

maddy and emma went back inside to see dan and rhydian sat on the couch, as soon as maddy entered the room rhydian jumped up and ofered her his seat as it was the best seat to see the tv, but rhydian hadn't let maddy sit there for the tv, rhydian sat maddy down and crouched down infront of her

Rhydian- maddy I know your sick of me saying this but I have to, im sooo sorry I got you into this mess and I cant just get you pregnant and not... I mean ...

Rhydian took a deep breath and got on one knee

Rhydian- maddy smith will you marry me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 yes I will

Maddy sat there with a shocked look on her face, she was staring right into Rhydians eyes, she was in shock after about two minutes maddy moved her head to the left to look at dan then back to the right to look at emma who had the happiest look on her face, maddy then turned her head back to rhydian, kissed him, gave him a hug and as she did so she whispered in his ear

Maddy- "Yes rhydian, of course i'll marry you"

Rhydian- great, perfect, wow maddy I love you so much

Maddy- oh rhydian I love you to I need to show you something

Maddy stood up and as she did so pulled rhydian up with her she ran upstairs and shouted ' come on rhydian' so rhydian looked at dan and emma and followed maddy up the stairs, rhydian got tho the top of the stairs and travelled across the landing to maddys bedroom, rhydian walked into the room expecting maddy to be sitting on the bed, but she wasnt infact she was under the bed and all that rhydian could see was maddys feet sticking out

Rhydian- maddy what are you doing, why are you under the bed

Maddy- im looking

Rhydian- looking for what

Maddy- ah there it is

Rhydian- maddy, there what is, maddy will you answer me

Maddy got out from under the bed with a little wooden box and sat on the bed, and so did rhydian, maddy opened the box and pulled out a small piece of paper with a picture on it, rhydian couldn't quite see what the picture was until maddy unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to rhydian, it was a picture of a forest but it looked like the inside of a church there were 10 massive tree trunks (5 either side of what looked like an isle) turned on there sides for pews and a big stone table at the front of the pews and isle

Rhydian- maddy whats this

Maddy- its a picture of where every single person in my family has got married, its a family tradition but there is a tiny sacrifice the bride and groom have to make before the rings or the I do's

Rhydian- what is it, whats the sacrifice

Maddy-the two people who are getting married both have to prick there fingers and put a small blob of blood of the alter, or that big stone table

Maddy pointed at the stone table on the picture that was still in rhydians hand, maddy took the picture back from rhydian a placed it back in the box

Rhydian- maddy I want you to know that I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Maddy- of course I do and I love you too

Maddy and rhydian heard a voice coming from downstairs, it was emma

Emma- mads, rhydian its nearly time to go into the den

Maddy- ok mam we'll be down in a minute

Emma- ok pet

Rhydian- come on then lets go downstairs

Maddy- ok ill be down in a minute

Just as rhydian went out of the bedroom door a tear rolled down maddys face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 school

Rhydian wasn't stupid he sensed that something was wrong, he stopped turned around and went back into the room

Rhydian- maddy, baby what's wrong

Maddy- oh it's nothing, really

Rhydian- mads it has to be something otherwise you wouldn't be crying

Maddy- *sighs* rhydian, ... we need a plan

Rhydian- a plan what for

Maddy- for life, what are we going to do with our lives, we need to think up a plan

Rhydian- Ok, I understand

Maddy and rhydian came up with a life plan, they decided that they were going to have the baby and when it was born in 6 months time,( wolves are only usual pregnant for 5-6 months) they told dan and emma who agreed with what they said be four going into the den, maddy rhydian,dan and emma stood in a circle holding hands and changed maddy and rhydian curled up together in a corner with a dog chew and a fluffy blanket to lie on, in the morning maddy was the first to wake up, and turn human again she sat next to rhydian who was still a wolf stroking his soft fur, she had realised she had to go back to school sooner or later

Maddy- rhydian, rhydian wake up

Rhydian- *yawns* what is it mads

Maddy- iv decided I need to go back to school.

Rhydian- really, are you sure

Maddy- of course in sure, I want to see Shannon and tom

Rhydian- Ok I'll get dressed

Rhydian went upstairs and got changed into his school gear and brought down maddys stuff as well, she got changed, told emma and dan and she was off to school, she and rhydian ran the whole way to school where they met tom and Shannon

Shannon- maddy, oh my god how are you iv missed you so much

Tom- me too mads, Shannon said you wanted to tell us something

Maddy- yeah, I have some good news... I'm pregnant

Shannon and tom both stood there, mouths open for about 10 seconds

Shannon & tom- OH MY GOD

Maddy- I know,haha

Rhydian- haha, in gonna be a dad

Tom- ahhh mate I'm so happy for you

Rhydian- thanks tom

Shannon- so maddy how long will your pregnancy be for considering... ya know

Maddy- 6 months

When maddy said this she had just sat down in her old seat at school and the k's had overheard then talkting

Kara- maddy are you pregnant

Rhydian- its really not your business, it hasn't got anything to do with you

Kara- O.K. Sorry for asking

Mr. Jefferies walked into the class, everyone sat down, he noticed maddy

Mr.j- maddy smith,is that you

Maddy - yes sir its me

Mr.j- well how are you Maddy

Maddy I'm fine thanks sir

Kara- yea sir she's pregnant

Rhydian- KARA

Mr.j- Ok rhydian calm down its Ok, kara that was very inappropriate and if if maddy is pregnant I'm pretty sure she wants to keep it to herself

Maddy had her head in her hands, she was crying, she had black veins running up her hand which she covered with her jumper, rhydian signaled to Mr. Jefferies that she needed some air and he nodded his head to say they could go outside for some fresh air, Shannon and tom looked at kara and shook their heads, maddy and rhydian went outside, they ran to the edge of the field and went into the forest, they ran for about ten minutes before returning to school, they walked back into the classroom just as Mr jefferies was handing out the work books

Maddy- hi sir I'm Ok now

Mr.j- Ok maddy just go sit down with rhydian

Maddy and rhydian sat next to each other, maddy lent into Rhydians shoulder, he put his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It had been about 5 and a half months since kara had upset maddy and maddy was quite big with the little wolf baby growing inside of her, maddy had to stop going to school as she wolfed out alot more due to her hormones being all over the place, emma,dan and rhydian were asleep in the den when they were woke up by the sound of a screaming maddy, they all rushed over to her

Rhydian- maddy, maddy are you ok

Maddy- rhydian it's the baby, mam help me

Emma- dan take rhydian upstairs

Rhydian - maddy it's going to be ok

Rhydian and dan went upstairs and sat in the living room, rhydian sat there with his hands over his ears, all he could here was the screams of maddy in labour, his eyes were closed, he was grinding his teeth... it suddenly fell silent, it had been about 10 minutes in silence but to rhydian it felt like a life time, emma came into the room with a smile on her face

Rhydian- well

Emma- its a little boy cub rhydian

Rhydian- a..a boy really

Emma-yes a boy, go through to the den rhydian, maddys asleep so try not to wake her the cub is on your bed in a blanket

Rhydian went into the den and saw the sleeping baby and maddy curled up in wolf form, he picked up the baby and held him very gently in his arms, maddy woke up

Maddy- rhydian, this is our baby boy what should we call him

Rhydian- how about connor

Maddy- connor, hmm yeah that sounds good

Rhydian- connor it is then

Maddy got up and kissed rhydian and then kissed small sleeping connor, they both went upstairs into the living room where tom shannon, emma and dan were

Maddy- tom, shan, what are you doing here

Shannon- emma called us and said we had to come over straight away, so we did and emma told us that you had had your baby, so let's see then

Maddy walked over to rhydian and took connor and handed him to Shannon, she looked at him

Shannon- he's so beautiful

Maddy- I know, I love him, we've named him connor

After about a hour of passing connor around Shannon and tom left, connor woke up and started crying

Emma- I think he's hungry pet me and ya dad will go out for a while do you want anything from the shop

Maddy- Ok I'll fees him now, and yeah can you get me some ham or something I'm starving

Emma- Ok pet we'll be back soon

Maddy had Decided to breastfeed Connor

Rhydian- should I go too or... do you want me to stay

Maddy- please stay

So as maddy fed Connor rhydian turned on the tv and changed the channel to bbc1, there was a report on the news that seriously caught there attention

Reporter- BREAKING NEWS, the body of missing scientist Dr. Whitewood from stoneybridge has been declared dead today, doctors say she was mauled by a big animal possibly a bear or a wolf, she was found in Delamere forest by a couple out for a walk.

Conner had fallen asleep again and was in a blanket on rhydians bed, but maddy and rhydian were cuddles together on the sofa both in shock but happy at the same time


End file.
